I Know Who Killed Me
by Warriors of Rose
Summary: My breath ghosted over the window and I pressed my ghostly hand over the fog plastered to the window. Dad put his hand up on the other side of the window. He looked into my eyes and he smiled, a tear slipping from his eye. I knew he was happy to see me…


**A/N: Hey guys! This is that Lovely Bones based story I was talking about! **

**Story: I Know Who Killed Me**

**Author: Warrior Maria [Yeah trick!]**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Male x Male slash! Creepy old men who rape and kill...**

**Pairings: Centon, maybe Codiase**

**Summary: My breath ghosted over the window and I pressed my ghostly hand over the fog plastered to the window. Dad put his hand up on the other side of the window. He looked into my eyes and he smiled, a tear slipping from his eye. I knew he was happy to see me… maybe he could hear me… And so I whispered, "Help me, Daddy."**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the wrestlers in this story. I own only the OCs. I do not own Alana Orton either. I don't own John or Randy… but I wish I did!**

**This story is written from Alana's POV unless I decide to put in a Centon sex scene**.

My name is Orton; First name Alana. I was 15 years old when I was raped and murdered on March 12, 2011. I was here for a moment and then I was gone. Even though I'm dead, I will tell you my story, for it is a remarkable one.

"Alana Marie! Gotta get down here now or you'll be late for school!"

I was so caught up in texting Chelsea that I hadn't realized I had 20 minutes to get to school until my Dad called me downstairs.

I ran downstairs with my books in hand. My Dad was setting two plates of eggs in front of my brother, Jordan and my sister, Kristina. My baby brother, Alex, was jumping around in his crib in the living room.

Now, here's a little something I think you should know about my family. We're not… traditional.

I have two dads. My biological father, Randy, and the man he married, John. I do have a mother, whom I see regularly. Her name is Sam, and she has a new husband named Ronnie. My dad and John have been together since I was 6 years old. They got married a couple years back, and when I found out, I was almost in tears, I was so happy and exciting. My father and my mother are the biological parents of Kristina. Jordan is John's son from John's previous marriage to a woman named Liz. She's very nice. Alex… John and my father adopted him a couple months ago. Thank GOD that West Newbery is not so homophobic. Actually, those who look down on anyone because of something they were born with a normally shunned in our town.

I sat down at the table and toast and eggs were placed in front of me. I began to eat quickly, knowing I had 20 minutes to get to school on the other side of town. I was scarfing down the eggs, and my father, who sat next to John, looked up at me with a curious look on his face.

"Lanny… calm down and eat slower or you'll get sick!" Dad said.

"I have 20 minutes and I'm meeting Chelsea and Lilyanne at the bus stop!" I argued. I finished my breakfast quickly and jumped up. 10 minutes!

I grabbed my bookbag and kissed my dad on the cheek, hugged John, ruffled Jordan and Alex's hair and poked Kristina in the face.

"Hey!" Kristina argued.

I shrugged my shoulders and ran out to the bus stop.

Lily and Chelsea were waiting for me. Lily was older than Chelsea and I but she still hung out with.

I greeted them and we chatted for a few minutes before the bus arrived.

I took a window seat, Lily sat in the middle, and Chelsea sat at the end of the chair.

Lily looked over at me, then down, then back up at me. "Why do you always wear that charm bracelet?" Lily asked.

I looked down at my golden charm bracelet, which was decorated with various animals and signs. I shrugged my shoulders. "My mom gave it to me… and I don't see my mother that much… it just reminds me of her."

Lily nodded and turned her attention back to Chelsea. They engaged in a random conversation and I turned to look out the window.

We arrived at school. Lily had Humanities first, so she hurried to that. Chelsea went to talk to her boyfriend, and I went to my locker.

My locker was right next to my crushes'. His name is Jesse. Jesse Levesque. He's the oldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Levesque (I call them Hunter and Stephanie, because that's their real names), who live down the street from my family.

I took a deep breath and pulled the note out of my sweater pocket. On it, it read "I love you. –Alana O". I slipped it into his locker and shut my eyes, silently and inconspicuously praying to God that he'd find it and ask me out.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes to find Jesse standing right in front of me.

"H-Hi." I murmured.

"What'd you just put in my locker?" Jesse asked me.

"What?" I ask, acting as if I didn't know what I was talking about.

"You just put something in my locker." Jesse said, opening his locker. And there, resting on the top shelf, was my note. He took it and opened it.

I braced myself.

He looked at me. He smiled and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. He unfolded and opened it, holding it in front of my face to read.

It read, "I love you. –Jesse L." _Talk about your Taylor Swift moment!_

I looked up at him and smiled. He grabbed both the notes and folded them up, placing them in his pocket.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

The only thing racing through my mind was: . MY FIRST KISS. MY FIRST KISS.

He pulled away when yelling was heard. We looked over to see Mr. McMahon, our principle, yelling at Amelia Lopez and Michael Sydney for kissing. I looked back at Jesse, who smiled at me.

"The dance is next Friday… and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me." He said.

I blushed and beamed. "Of course!"

He smiled as the bell rang. "I have to go to gym." He said.

"I have math." I answered.

"I'll see you later. Sit at lunch together?" He asked.

"Well Chelsea and Lily wanted me to sit with them… but screw 'em! Of course we can sit together." I answered.

He laughed. "Lunch, then."

"Lunch." I nodded.

And he turned away.

I leaned against my locker, not caring that I would be late for math.

I couldn't wait for the rest of the day!

The air was cold as I walked home from school. It had to be the best day of my life. I sat with Jesse at lunch. We talked and, yes, we kissed the whole time.

March 12. That was the date. And in Massachusetts winter doesn't end until June.

I was walking through the abandoned field that separated the homes from the rest of the town. I hopped over branches and dodged cacti.

"Hello."

The deep voice startled me and I turned slowly.

Standing not 3 yards behind me was my neighbor, Mr. Wade Barrett.

I smiled. "Hello Mr. Barrett."

"You're that Orton girl, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "We're neighbors."

"That's right!" He confirmed. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"I'm just walking home from school." I said.

He nodded slowly. "I have some cool stuff here I wanted to show someone. I'm a collector, and I wanted to know what someone thought of it. Would you mind taking a look."

I smiled. "Sure."

Now, I know what you're thinking: why would I ever go into a mysterious old man's secret underground room? The man seemed nice enough! Just give him a break, OK?

I walked down the wooden steps to the room. The room was decorated with old Coke bottles, stuffed animals and model cars.

"Wow!" I said in admiration.

"It's impressive, isn't it?" Mr. Barrett asked.

I looked for what seemed like a few minutes. In reality, it had been a couple hours. Mr. Barrett was explaining how he had obtained all the priceless collectables over the years. It was genuinely interesting. Then I heard my phone go off.

I pulled it out and stared at the screen:

_From: Dad_

_ALANA MARIE, WHERE ARE YOU?_

I knew I was in trouble! A second later my phone went off again. For the next 5 minutes, Mr. Barrett and I laughed as my phone went off every two seconds.

When the ringing subsided, I pulled my phone out. It read:

Inbox: 6 new messages!

I scrolled down the messages. And they went in this order:

_From: John_

_Alana, your father is REALLY mad. I suggest you come home soon. He's worried and so am I. Where are you?_

_From: Lilyanne Schwarz_

_Hey Lanni! I heard ur like missing or something. Where r u? ur dad's gunna freak the fuck out! _

_From: Kristina_

_Ur in so much trouble! If u don't come home soon, dads gonna kill u!_

_From: Chelsea Laverty_

_OMG ALANA WHERE R U? R u and jesse having sex? Lol :P_

_From: Jordan_

_Hahahahaha ur in trouble ur in trouble!_

_From: Dad_

_YOU ARE SO GROUNDED WHEN YOU GET HOME!_

_From: Jesse Levesque_

_Hey. Where are you? Chelsea texted me saying you're dad and John are having a cow over at your house because you're not home!_

I sighed and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"I definitely have to go." I said.

Mr. Barrett stared at me. "No you don't."

I smiled. "I do. I'll be back tomorrow. This place is hidden right? So maybe I can sneak out here!"

He stared at me as I turned and began to climb the ladder back upstairs.

I hand encircled my ankle and tugged on it.

I looked down.

_Oh… shit…_

Mr. Barrett looked pissed beyond belief. He tugged me all the way back down the stairs.

"Mr. Barrett! What the hell?" I exclaimed.

He picked me up by the collar of my sweater and whispered venomously in my ear, "You're not going anywhere!"

He shoved me back on the ground. I tried to scramble up the ladder again, only to be thrown back by Mr. Barrett. My head bounced off the floor.

"Ow! Dammit!" I yelled, covering the back of my head with my hands.

Mr. Barrett picked me up again and this time, I elbowed him in the face.

His grip on my arms was tighter now. I stared up at his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his face was in a pissed expression.

I felt a soft stinging in my rear end. It became a sudden burning. I wanted to shout in pain, but I couldn't. That burning in my rear migrated north to my neck and chest. I suddenly couldn't breathe, because there was heavy pressure on my chest.

Then it was over. His grip loosened and I ran up the stairs, outside the room. I ran home. My charm bracelet and beanie were gone, but I didn't care. I figured getting attacked by my older male neighbor was a good enough reason to tell my dad and John when I got home.

I ran through the front door. My father was talking on the phone. John was sitting at the table. Alex was on the table. Kristina and Jordan were probably upstairs.

I walked over to John.

"John!" I exclaimed.

He didn't look at me. He stared at my father. Alex was sitting in front of him on the table. I stood next to John and tugged on his shirt.

"John, I'm home!" I shouted.

John wasn't responding. "Listen, I get that you guys are mad at me but… Mr. Barrett's a freak!"

John sighed and looked over at Alex. Alex was staring right at me. He smiled and reached out. He was so cute, like a little puppy, but that was not the matter at hand.

"John, please talk to me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Still no answer.

I looked down at Alex. He was laughing at smiling up at me. I smiled. "Hi, Allie."

"John." My father said.

John looked up at him. "Yeah, babe?"

"I just called the police and filed a missing persons report. An office will be here tomorrow. Where could Alana be?" My dad sighed.

"Dad! I'm right here!" I screamed.

John got up and walked to my father. He wrapped his arms around Dad's waist and kissed him on the cheek. Dad laid his head down on John's chest and began to… cry?

"I just pray she's OK." My dad sighed. John rested his cheek on Dad's head and kissed his head softly.

"She'll be fine, Randy."

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

Alex stared at me, and he looked upset.

I sighed and ran upstairs. I went into Kristina's room. She was on Facebook.

"Kristina!" I shouted from her doorway. No answer.

"Dammit, Kristina! Fucking answer me!" I shouted, getting a little severely pissed.

I stared out the window in her room. It looked right into… Mr. Barrett's house. And from the shadow showing… it looked like he was taking off his coat… I had to talk to him.

I ran to his house, telling John and Dad I'd be back even though they didn't answer.

I knocked on Mr. Barrett's door. No answer.

So I just walked inside.

I explored the old 1970's styled home and finally decided he had to be upstairs. I timidly walked upstairs.

Mr. Barrett was lying asleep on his bed. His bathroom door was open, and on the floor was some red stuff.

I walked quietly over to his lit bathroom and looked inside.

Red liquid covered the floor. The bath was a light pink color. I looked slowly over to the sink.

My charm bracelet.

I ran over to it and picked it up. It was covered in the red stuff, and I tried to wash it off, put for some crazy reason, I couldn't get a grip on the sink handle to turn on the water.

Wait a minute… no one can answer me… the red stuff… the stinging… Mr. Barrett… was a registered sex offender…

NO… NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

I dropped the charm bracelet and began screaming as loud as I could.

I kept screaming… I couldn't stop screaming… tears fell from my eyes and I kept just screaming as loud as I could… and no one else could hear me.

Today, March 12, 2011… I, Alana Marie Orton was raped and murdered.

**A/N: There's the first chapter! Should I continue? Review please!**


End file.
